Little Black Dress
by TheScryer
Summary: Rufus is looking for a queen to rule his empire with. Will the girl in the Little Black Dress rule by his side, or will he have to go at it alone? Can't think of anything better... Rufus/OC


**Little Black Dress**

**D-Chan: I actually got this story idea from a commercial for perfume… I feel a bit odd about that.**

**Rufus/OC**

* * *

I smile politely at the men standing around me and excuse myself. I turn and spot a young lady standing across the room. Judging by the older gentleman standing beside her, she was there with her father. The similarities between the two were uncanny. Both had charming smiles and long silky blonde hair, albeit his was a bit shorter, and the same crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress, knee length, sleeveless and a bow wrapped around the mid-section tied in the back. She smiles at the men around her father and threads her arms with his. I try to prevent my mouth from falling open. I grab a martini off the tray of a passing waiter. I try to make my way over to the girl's group.

Some men gather around me, I try to look around them but fail when the crowd grows thicker. I smile at the man and greet them. As soon as I am able to I excuse myself. My eyes search the room. I find no trace of the girl or her father. The rest of the might I'm in a rightly foul mood. It's two weeks until our next business party, and I can't wait. The party comes around not a day to soon. I once again stand in a group of older gentlemen. I smile "I do believe I don't quite like the weapons department as much as my father gentlemen… now," I catch sight of the girl and her father "If you'll please excise me." They nod.

As I walk towards the girl and her father I take note of her dress. She wears an off the shoulders, short length black dress, with transparent black frills around the shoulders and bottom of the dress. I stop short as once again I am enveloped in people, this time men and their daughters, hoping to have a shot at capturing my company through money. I scowl as the girls practically throw themselves at me, but for the sake of the company, I slap on a smile and continue to be polite. After over an hour of gossip and such I am released from the evil clutches of the banshees.

I look around for a moment and grimace. I curse under my breath when I can't spot her. Once again I'm in a foul mood. I eventually get a hold of Tseng "Tseng, there's a girl that comes to all of our parties. She has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes; she always wears these little black dresses. She comes here with her father, they look very much alike, and I guess he's in Urban Development because they always hang about Reeves group. I want you and your men to watch for her and let me know where she goes." Tseng nods.

I sigh and sip my new martini, one month until our next party.

I sit anxiously as my tailor outfits me. I fidget and pull on my tie. She scowls at me and bats my hands away and straightens my tie. She does a quick glance over "Ok, that's fine, go ahead." I practically jump down from the stool and walk quickly towards the ballroom. I stand waiting to be announced. I spot Tseng, he points to a group, and I look over and nod. Her dress this evening is another little black number. It has a turtle neck with no sleeves and goes down to just above her knees. I start to make my way over once again but I get surrounded by a group of middle aged women hoping to rectify their ditzy daughters. I sigh and throw a false smile "Ladies! Please! Your daughters were perfectly cordial, if you don't mind I have something to discuss with Reeve."

I bow deeply and turn towards Tseng. He points at the bathrooms and then to Reeve's group. I manage to make it there unscathed. "Ah, about time I've gotten over to you Reeve, I've been absolutely swamped by the weapons department!" Reeve smiles "Good to know you could make it over." She finally arrives. Reeve steps forward "Oh yes, Rufus, this is Gerard Kevel, he does excellent work, you must see it sometime." Gerard nods politely "I would be able to do more, but our funding is small." Reeve's eyes widen and he looks scared for a moment.

I chuckle "My father is rather fond of Science and Weapons, I however, am more interested in Reeves and yourselves work, I will give you a grant, if only…," They all pale "I may have just one dance with your daughter?" They all look surprised now. She steps forward "Of course, if I am to join the Urban Development Department after University, I'd prefer to do it when work is actually an option." Gerard nods "Then you may dance." I take her hand and we approach the dance floor as the men cast confused looks at one another.

We begin a slow dance "you already know my name, but what is yours?" She smiles gently "My name is Piper." I smile in return "I've been trying to talk to you since I first saw you at a party six weeks ago, but I kept getting swamped by people, and when I got free, you were usually gone." She blushed and looks down. I tilt her head back up "You are a very attractive woman Piper." She blushed even darker and won't look me in the eyes. I smile brightly. Soon the dance is finished and I lead her out to the balcony. She leans on the balcony looking out over the beach. I lean next to her facing the balcony doors "Are you really such a blushing virgin?"

She shakes her head "I usually don't blush so much, I am a virgin however, but I usually flirt all the time, I think it's just the fact that it's you that made me blush." I bring a hand up, brushing some hair away from my face "You may be surprised, but I'm actually a virgin too, you shouldn't listen to everything the news says." She looks shocked, her face calms and her hand comes to her face in a thoughtful position "I never thought that way of you, I don't watch the news because all it is anymore is a bunch of media hype, never the truth." I grin charmingly "You know, my own father believes it, hard to believe that someone I just met doesn't." She giggles "I like to give people the benefit of the doubt."

Her eyes widen slightly as I bring my hand up setting it on her cheek, I give her a small smile to try and reassure her or calm her I'm not sure. I brush my thumb along her cheek bone. I pull away "Your skin is soft." She blinks "What…?" I turn to look over the scenery below "My mother had soft skin; I've never found anyone to match her." I frown slightly "This is such an ugly place; I can't wait until I take over." She just watches me curiously. I shake my head "My fathers' rules using his money, no one is actually loyal to him but Hojo and the weapons department, not even my mother was loyal."

I once again turn to face the party "My father is so dense he hasn't even realized the Turks are under my thumb, Tseng, he's afraid of me, utterly terrified really, Rude isn't but he respects Tseng so he follows his orders without question. Reno, however, I think I amuse him." I smirk and now turn to face her "I'm going to turn this dark city into my playground, an empire, and I need a queen to rule by my side." The last part comes out in a near whisper. She begins to stutter as I back her into the side rail.

I lean my head down close to her neck and inhale "Hmm… you smell good too, what I'm suggesting is..." I kiss her exposed shoulder "I'm asking, if you'll be my queen Piper, be loyal in the way my mother wasn't, help me raise my empire." She shudders "Your going to rule this empire with fear, aren't you?" My smirk widens "How did you ever guess?" Another shiver runs down her spine "I'll follow you loyally until the day I die." My eyebrow raises "And if I should die before you?" My head raises, my lips brushing her as I speak. Her eyes close "I'll follow you loyally until I die." I now smirk against her lips "Good." I finally kiss her.


End file.
